Where's Teddy? 2: Teddy's New Home
by Death By Custard
Summary: Draco has just become a daddy and would like to give his new son his old teddy, but just like back when he was 5, Teddy has decided to go walkabout.


**Title:** Where's Teddy 2: Teddy's New Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter only this story.

**Summary:** When Draco was 5 he had a teddy. Its now 18 years later and he has just become a father. He has never been happier. He would like to give his old teddy to his new baby, only thing is, he can't find teddy.

-------------

**A/N:** It would be good to read my other story "Where's Teddy?" Before you read this one.

-------------

He had been overseas on business when he had heard the news; his wife of three years had given birth to their first child, a boy named Angel. Angel wasn't the name that he would like to have given his son, too girly; he would have preferred to call him Killian. He didn't remember where or when he had heard the name, but he had liked it and wanted to give it to his son. Draco was only meant to have been away on business for three days.

His wife wasn't due to give birth for another two weeks, but fate had intervened, and she had gone into premature labour a day before Draco was due to come home. Thus meaning that she could name the baby whatever she wanted and because he was not here, there was nothing that he could do about it. So, much to her husband's displeasure, she had called him Angel.

When he had gotten back to London, Draco decided to make a little detour home before he went to St. Mungo's to see his wife and new son. When he was a small boy, Draco had, had a small stuffed green dragon that he had called Teddy. It was the very first gift that his father had given him. He remembered that he had never had a single nightmare when he had been younger and to him, it was because he had Teddy with him. He had decided that he would give Teddy to Angel so Teddy could look after him while he was sleeping.

Draco had arrived home an hour ago; he was up in the attic where he had put Teddy years ago. There was old furniture and other odds and ends up there. There were boxes thrown all over the floor and just like that one time, a few days after he had turned five, he had lost Teddy, now it seemed he had lost Teddy again. Well not really lost, he knew that Teddy had to be up here somewhere; he just had to find which chest he had put him in. Easer said then done, there was hundreds of the buggers up there.

Not to mention a cabinet that had a very noisy Bogart in it, which after an hour of searching for Teddy, the noisy Bogart was starting to give Draco a headache. "Shut the hell up you stupid thing," Draco yelled at it. It was quite for a wile. After another few hours of searching Draco decided to give up and just make a Teddy-look-a-like appear. He had decided that he would give Angel that Teddy until he could find the real one. If he was any later in getting to the hospital his wife was going to completely kill him.

So he took the fake Teddy, walked down to the lounge room, and flooed to St. Mungo's. When he got there he asked the very grumpy looking mediwitch at reception which room his wife was in and went to see her and his new son. When he got to the room, 104, he knocked on the door lightly and walked in.

What he saw almost made him have a heart attack. His wife was sitting up in bed holding a baby. Her three best friends were on the other side of the bed facing him and his father was sitting on the side closest to him but with his back to him. Sitting on the bed in font of his wife and baby was … the real Teddy

"How in the worl-" Draco started to say but was interrupted. "I brought him here, thought that you would want one of the twins to have him," His father had said. "Twins? What twins? Hermione, babe what's this old fart talking about? We don't have twins … do we?" He asked, a look of panic starting to appear on his face. "What did you just call me boy?" Lucius said. "Umm, well, kinda … yes. Draco, love we do have twins. Not sure how it happened, but we do," Hermione replied. Lucius was completely ignored.

"But,"

"No buts, we have twins and that is that. One boy and one girl, your father is holding her and given that I named our boy, I thought that you could name our girl," She said. Draco put the fake Teddy down on the bed next to the real one, looked at his son, who was the spitting image of his mother, and then turned to his father.

The minute he saw his daughter, he fell in love. She was the most beautiful little thing that he had ever seen in his life and not just because she looked like him. Well maybe it was. He gently took her from his father and cradled her in his arms, thinking to himself: _You're definitely going to be a "daddy's girl", aren't you princess?_ Still holding her with one hand, he reached into is pocked and puled out his wand.

He turned and pointed it at the fake Teddy. Within seconds, fake Teddy had changed from being green and male looking, to pink and feminine. "Angel has the green dragon and you have the pink one. And as for your name … I think … Jessica would look good on you, and your dragon will be called Princess. Huh a princess for a princess," Draco said giving his daughter a kiss. It was a happy day. Not only did Angel get a sister but Teddy got one too, Princess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

You like, you **review**. You don't like; you **review** anyway. Got it? If not, then I smack you.


End file.
